Field
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system.
Related Art
Conventionally, it is known that a fuel cell causes electrochemical reactions of fuel gas and oxidizing gas. It is also known that, for example, JP2009-298196A discloses a fuel cell system provided with a fuel gas supply system which supplies fuel gas to a fuel cell from a supply source of the fuel gas, and, in addition, in order to improve the fuel consumption of the fuel cell, a fuel gas recirculating system which resupplies to the fuel cell the fuel gas discharged from the fuel cell.
However, water existing in the fuel gas recirculating system flows into the fuel gas supply system, thereby causing a possible malfunction etc. of the fuel cell due to corrosion and freeze of components of the fuel gas supply system. Particularly, when the fuel cell system is not operating, the fuel gas does not flow into the fuel gas recirculating system and the fuel gas supply system, thereby causing a possible corrosion etc. of the components of the fuel gas supply system.
Here, a method of preventing water from flowing into the fuel gas supply system by disposing an upstream part of the fuel gas supply system higher than a junction between the fuel gas recirculating system and the fuel gas supply system, can be considered. However, if this method is adopted, a subject arises in which the height of the fuel cell system becomes higher. Particularly, if the fuel cell is mounted under a floor of the vehicle, it is difficult to reserve the mounting space because of height restrictions.